The present invention relates to a system for removing debris from power tool components, and more particularly, from band saw components.
Band saws may be various sizes to accommodate various cutting applications, and typically include a drive wheel pulley, a driven wheel pulley and a continuous saw blade positioned around the drive wheel and the driven wheel. The saw blade is driven by the drive wheel to cut work pieces (e.g., metal, wood, etc.). As the saw blade cuts the work piece, the saw blade picks up chips (e.g., metal chips, wood chips, etc.), which can embed in a blade tire of the respective wheel. The embedded chips may cause the saw blade to slip with respect to the blade tire and the wheel. When debris embeds in the blade tire, the cutting capabilities of the band saw decrease, thereby requiring removal of the blade tire for replacement or cleaning.